This invention relates to relational and spatial databases, and more particularly, to a method and system that more accurately and efficiently generates and manages relational and spatial databases through employing one or more sensor devices, a computer, and a software system.
Most business and operational processes are built on access to reliable information. In many cases, this information resides in relational and spatial databases. But for many organizations, especially those with a large number of workers in the field, getting that information to the field is a difficult task. Workers need to be able to access and use the data easily and effortlessly in their day-to-day activities. In addition, the information in the databases need to be kept current and accurate. The present invention helps to solve these and other problems in the art.
It is an aspect of the present invention to enable mobile field workers to interface with existing information in a relational and spatial database.
Yet another aspect of the invention is to create a mobile computing environment that blends a forms interface with speech recognition capabilities.
Still another aspect of the invention is to access existing data in a relational and spatial database from a mobile computing environment, gather and store new data collected in the field, and correct existing data stored in the relational and spatial database with the newly collected data.